vocaloidlyricsfandomcom-20200223-history
Contraption of Nonsense
Lyrics A way too hot nuclear core Marching band with hands of four Multiply - You'll get ten more Rendezvous; just me and you A nostalgic memory that a little butterfly told me Dye a line in the name of sin. Inhale cyanide, let's just be friends My mind's made up, the brands of me A common domination, a brain-washing revolution, they're all a thousand years from now A thousand years away, or, is it right today? Mr. Earthling, tell me, on a rainy day Was the sky filled with balloons, or did one-thousand petals float away? And on the heat-hazing days, you'll say "Hello, how are you?" Open up the music factory Hold, release, 'til it's leased upon us Crashing down within slowmotion In the end, it's only spreading, a bacterial contamination On an invisible path, in the mad town, 1, 2 bring it down Sitting by the window, music to my ears. We all have no heart, right here, right here In this deep sea city, electricity made us be the angels that you'll see Back in 1925, we shouted "Hello world!" But now, in time, it's the world's end that is mine The lost one's told me when it's so My heart will melt into a glow The logical, yet abstract nonsense turned into a bright pink mess They said it's me, a daughter of evil, will echo sound waves buried under stress Carbon monoxide, and a hint of sulfide, let's just make it crystalline! Like a magnet, attracted to my lines. No logic, is what you'll find Oh, you know, we're two of a kind. Drop, and pop You sugar, blood-lust addict. We're finally at labyrinth's gate Wondering what sealed our fate A girl who sold out misfortunately A garden filled of all their fear A complex personality, is such sweet magic, don't you see? Up, up, and again, it seems to be, it's just insanity A badly ending night, and your love for me is a childish war The strangers in, the unhappy refrain. The disappearance of me, that you claimed On an invisible path, in the mad town, 1, 2 bring it down Sitting by the window, music to my ears. We all have no heart, right here, right here In this deep sea city, electricity made us be the angels that you'll see Back in 1925, we shouted "Hello world!" But now, in time, it's the world's end that is mine Put this in a polka, I will always be your diva You will never ever change me, it's a negative-positivity We're sharing the world, hand in hand Patched-up, Staccato, Name all the COLORS that you know! On an invisible path, in the crazy town, 1, 2 bring it down Sitting by the window, music to my ears. We all have no heart, right here, right here In this deep sea city, electricity made us be the angels that you'll see Back in 1925, we shouted "Hello world!" But now, in time, it's the world's end that is mine External Links *Bandcamp *instrumental *A Capella Category:Vocaloid original songs Category:English original songs Category:DAINA original songs Category:CYBER DIVA original songs Category:Duet original songs Category:Two Makes One of a Kind songs list